Nobody Said It Was Easy
by CityGIrl14
Summary: Gabriella Davis and her brother Nate move back to New York so they can put the past behind them, but what if someone from their past comes looking for them. Can they avoid them or are they going to have to confront them? Find out here.


**Heellooooo.**

**So, this is my first story and yeah...**

**As you can see this kinda akward, but still.**

**I apologize for any mistakes and I would really appreciate if you guys left some reviews and stuff like that. If you do I will love you forever and ever. :**

**Unfortunately I don't own CSI:NY:( I just own Gabriella Davis, Nate Davis and Alex**

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock made Gabriella Davis sit straight up in bed. She looked over to the bright red display of the clock that read 6:00. With that she dropped back into the pillows.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, a hard knocking came on her bedroom door.

''Wake up! You're going to be late for you're first day." the voice behind the doors boomed.

''Leave me alone. I want to sleep.'' was Gabrielle's response.

''If you don't get off that bed in five minutes I swear I'm going to come in there and pour cold water all over you.''

At that Gabrielle sat straight up in bed. ''You wouldn't dare.''

The door opened and a tall young male came in. He was about 6.3 and had short black hair. ''You wanna bet?'' he said smilling.

''Fine I'm up.''

Gabrielle got out of bed and walked past the man. ''Sometimes I can't believe you're my brother. Aren't most brothers supposed to be nice and caring for their little sisters?''

''You better believe it and I'm not your most brothers. After all I'm Nate Davis.'' he answered with a smirk on his face.

Gabriella smacked him on the head. ''You're so full of yourself.''

''Ow. That hurts'' He grabbed his head.

''I know. Why do you think I did it'' She stated and started walking toward the kitchen.

She started making coffee for herself and her brother. Most of the time their breakfast consists of leftovers from the take out the evening before. Neither of them we're skilled in the kitchen. The only thing that they both have in common, they can make killer pizzas, but only if they do it together, otherwise it turns out awful.

Gabrielle poured the coffee into the two mugs and set one in front of her brother and she placed down her's on the counter so she can get ready.

Once in her room, Gabrielle choosed a simple outfit for the first day at work. It was a long-sleeved black and grey shirt, dark skinny jeans, leather jacket and light grey vans.

Once dressed she went to her bathroom. She applied a little bit of foundation and concealer. She took her phone and she was done.

She went back out of her room into the living room/kitchen and saw her brother sitting at the counter

He heard the door close and turned to her. ''Isn't that a little too casual for the first day?''

Gabriella turned to look at him. ''It's 6.15 in the morning. Do you really think that I'm going to get all dressed up at this time?''

Nate thought about it for a second then nodded his head in agreement. ''Yeah that doesn't feel like you.'' He grabbed his coffee, got up from his chair and walked behind the counter. ''Do you want something to eat or are you going to buy something on your way?''

Gabrielle shoock her head and took Nate's previous seat. ''I'm going to buy something on my way.''

''Okay.'' was Nate's response as he rinsed his mug and put it in the sink. He looked at the clock and turned to his sister. ''You should probably go. You don't want to be late.''

She smiled at him. ''Are you trying to get rid of me? Is there a girl in your room and you don't want me to meet her?'' she said laughing.

Nate just looked at the ground and blushed a little.

Gabrielle stopped laughing when she saw Nate's face. ''Oh my god. There's a girl in your room.'' Gabriella stated more then asked.

Nate finally looked up. ''Yeah there is, so would you please be a good sister and go?'' Nate begged.

She just laughed and grabbed her coffee, car keys and phone from the counter. ''Fine, fine. I'll leave you and your little girlfriend alone, but just stay out of my room.''

He smiled and hugged his sister. ''Thank you and I will. You be careful and try not to get yourself killed. I kinda need you to pay half the rent.''

Gabrielle just laughed and turned to him. ''You don't have to worry about that. I wouldn't be a detective if I wasn't careful.''

And with that she closed the door.

* * *

When Gabriella stepped out of her building she went straight to her nearest starbucks that she goes almost everyday since she moved back here with her brother 4 months ago. As she stepped into Starbucks she was greeted by the cashier. Her name was Alex and the two of them got along really great.

''Your usual?'' Alex questioned her as she came near.

''Yes, but without the coffee this time.'' Gabrielle answered with a smile.

''One blueberry scone on the way.'' Alex smiled. ''So today's the day? Your first day on a new job.''

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. ''Why is everybody making such a fuss about that? First Nate, then you. I have had other jobs you know? It's not like this is my first.''

''I know, but still. It's exciting. You got a job as a detective in New York City. Just realize that that's a huge thing for your brother and me.'' Alex put the scone in a paper bag and gave it to Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed. ''Fine.'' She handed the money for the scone to Alex. ''I'll see you later, okay?''

''Yeah, sure and be careful.'' Alex put two thumbs up in the air.

Gabriella laughed at the silliness of her friend. ''I will.''

Gabrielle walked out of Starbucks and went to her car. She got in and put her scone on the passenger seat, her coffee in the cup holder, stuck her keys in and started the car. She turned on the radio and her favourite song came on.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallell on the other side... _

* * *

After a fifteen minute drive she parked in front of the precinct. On the way there she ate her scone and drank her coffee. She got out of the car and made her way into the precinct. When she went in she saw police officers and detectives running around. She saw one detective sitting at his desk reading a file. He had short dark hair, good looking face and Gabrielle assumed he was tall. He seemed really familiar to her.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella said polietly to the man.

He looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"I just transfered here and I could use some help. I'm Gabriella Davis."

"Gabby?" The guy seemed suprised

Thats when Gabriella finally realized who he was.

"Don?"

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**I really hope you like it. :-)**

**If you have any question or suggestions just PM me and I will get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Byeee :-)**


End file.
